The Question
by Fushigi na Hito
Summary: ShizuruXNatsuki. Natsuki makes a question that surprises Shizuru. Will Shizuru's answer be satisfactory? And what will Natsuki say or do about the woman's reply? A one-shot short attempt at some humour. Please read and review.


I was working like a crazed workaholic last week and one of those days when I suddenly had one moment of peace I had this idea and wrote it down.

Please, read and review. Fushigi-chan needs food. xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime and it makes me cry. T.T

The Question

After a hot night full of passion and ineffable moments together, Natsuki and Shizuru were lying down, naked, resting, snuggled in each other and enjoying the aftermath.

Shizuru was on top of Natsuki, resting her head on the black haired woman's bosom and Natsuki was petting the older woman's back.

There was a thin blanket covering their bodies and they were enjoying their silent moments together after the "tiring" and "noisy" time they had.

Shizuru, perched in her comfy place, was almost sleeping due to the emerald eyed girl's ministrations, until she heard her name being called. In fact, when her name was called she was almost asleep. What really woke her was a question, however it was not any question, but _The Question_, and it startled the chestnut haired woman because hearing such a thing was uncharacteristic, principally if it came from a certain black haired girl.

"Shizuru…"

"Yes, Natsuki?" the crimson eyed woman asked half asleep. Her eyes were half lidded… but it was because of sleepiness taking its tool on the woman, not other thing mind you.

And suddenly there was the bomb,… er… question, which made the woman become fully awake.

"Do you really love me?" It was a quiet question.

The honey haired woman stared at her younger lover's face scrutinizing it. She found there nothing, other than seriousness, and then she thought she could tease her girl, but she gave a second look to her face and in all seriousness she found there she decided to answer truthfully without any little joke.

"Yes, Natsuki!" There was a moment of silence, which seemed an eternity to the emerald eyed girl and then Shizuru completed.

"… I really do love you with all my heart… all my whole being.

Then the older girl lifted her body with her elbow and kissed Natsuki lovingly on the lips. It was a kiss to show the navy haired girl the intensity of her love. There was no need to deepen it and initiate a battle. Just a little nibble here and a suck on her bottom lip there, and it was all the ex-kaichou needed to show the biker how much she loves her. And those shows of affection were more than enough to make the ice princess' heart melt and feel like she had run a marathon. Her breath was simply taken away…

After a few moments of looking into each other eyes, the fair older woman laid her head down on Natsuki's strong shoulder and again settled herself comfortably on top of her lover while Natsuki embraced Shizuru gently but more firmly to her body.

"Why the sudden question?" she asked curiously.

"I… really don't know…" was the vague and uncertain answer. "I just had a sudden thought that this happiness, this feeling…it all was a dream. Just a simple and fragile dream. And that this sweet and frail dream was going to end like a fragile glass that were shattered even with the kindest touch." There was a pause.

"Besides that, sometimes I'm such a stupid idiot moron that I can't help but wonder why you love me" said the blue haired girl.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose you, Shizuru. Natsuki held Shizuru a little tighter to herself.

At that moment Shizuru nuzzled her nose on Natsuki's neck and heard a sharp intake of air.

"Natsuki is such a sweet person she does not know it herself." Shizuru stated with a voice that passed reassurance to the girl.

Then the woman smiled… devilishly.

"But, do you know what? It does not matter to me if Natsuki is an idiot moron, because she is my idiot moron." Said Shizuru trying to restrain her mirth.

Indignated Natsuki asked. "Hey, what do you mean b…" she couldn't continue as she was silenced by Shizuru with a chaste kiss

"Ara, besides I have told Natsuki already. I love her so much that as far as I'm concerned nothing will ever tear us apart."

Natsuki smirked at the answer she got and asked. "Oh, really, Miss Fujino? Then just tell me how deeply goes this love of yours for me? She asked trying to tease the older woman.

Shizuru became all serious and stopped for some minutes to think of a reply and when she talked she still was all serious.

"Well…" she started "… how should I put it?" She tried to articulate.

Then…

"If Natsuki were a man…" Natsuki raised a delicate eyebrow "… I, my dear, would be hetero…" it was the conclusion.

Poor Natsuki just didn't know what to do or how to respond after such a reply.

The girl couldn't help but look like a fish because she couldn't stop opening and closing her mouth trying to formulate something to say and Shizuru, because of that, was practically cracking up so much in the inside and with difficult to control her face to not laugh out loud in the face of her blue haired partner that it made her wonder how she was being able to hold her mirth.

However she had to admit that Natsuki imitating a fish like that was just too adorable.

Natsuki was all red, flustered and gaping, this time, when she finally managed an answer.

"Oh."

Shizuru, with that, could not do anything other than laugh aloud, right in her lover's face.

Fin.

--

Omake.

Author's note. In reality it was supposed to be only the text that follows.

Natsuki and Shizuru were lying down naked when Natsuki suddenly asked.

"Shizuru, do you love me?"

"Of course, my love. I would go as far as to be straight if you were a man."

Natsuki's jaw went slack and she could only say.

"Oh."


End file.
